


A bunch of Hermitcraft oneshots

by diorite_slab



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (i can't finish a single fic.), (my previous statement is a lie.), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, as a treat, bdubs can have a bit of sleep, more characters and ships will be added, of course not shipping the real people, oh and yeah these are mostly warmups for the better fic i'm writing, oneshots, updates won't be frequent since i can finish like one story per month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorite_slab/pseuds/diorite_slab
Summary: all my miscellaneous hermitcraft writing things that have less than a thousand words are here. enjoy. or don't.
Relationships: Keralis/BDoubleO100, Keralis/Bdubs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A bunch of Hermitcraft oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> school has just started so updates will be rather slow. until autumn break, at least.

Keralis floated around the thin line of sleep and wakefulness, not wanting to open his eyes. This was the perfect moment, the peaceful, not rushed mornings which they didn't get too often. Bdubs would often either be doing Boomer businesses or be occupied with one of his builds, in both cases always skipping the night.

But today was one of the lazy days that they had once per week. Some days, they'd go outside and find the perfect spot for a picnic, and just talk about things. He loved listening to Bdubs blabber on and on about the most interesting stuff. The days when they stayed indoors were the best, though. They'd bake something sweet, have a pillow fight, or just laze about on the living room couch, feeding each other snacks. Oh, he always looked forward to days like that.

Previously, they had wasted an entire day simply laying in bed, counting and connecting each others' moles and freckles, every now and then glancing outside to see if it had stopped raining yet. The rainfall never quite ceased, but it didn't bother them much. They had all the time in the world, once a week, to spend on each other.

The sun rays wiggled their way out from between the blinds, and danced on the gentle features of Bdubs' face. The rhythmic rising and falling of Bdubs' chest reassured him that the man was still alive. Occasionally, Bdubs murmured softly in his sleep, and it was the cutest thing. Every week, at times like this, he fell in love again with the man in front of him.

He snuggled up close to Bdubs, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. “Good morning, Bubbles.”

Slowly, Bdubs' eyes opened, a smile forming on his face when he pulled Keralis into an embrace.

“...morning,” Bdubs mumbled, “You look even better than I remembered.”

“You know, sweetface… Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Aw, what a shame.” Bdubs ran his fingers through the other's hair. “I was hoping to get a few more kisses out of you.”

With a sigh, he placed an another kiss, this time on Bdubs' cheek, “You get an another one if you get up.”

“Sweetface, that's extortion.” “I know.”

They stared each other down, until Bdubs finally pulled away and sat up. He did the same. Soon enough, Bdubs got to his feet and received his promised kiss.

“And now I can go back to sleep, right?”

“No, no.” He wrapped his arms around Bdubs' waist, not letting the man sit back down, “The weather's perfect out there, you can't just…”

“Did you have anything special planned?”

“Not really.” He then paused to think for a second. “But! I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“The hammock.”

“In the… backyard?”

“Anywhere you want.”

* * *

And that's how they ended up in a birch forest, far away from any signs of civilisation, laying in a hammock and talking about nothing in particular. Fuzzy clouds floated around the bright blue skies, and bees flew haphazardly from flower to flower. Honey dripped down from a bee nest to the grass, bit by bit. What a waste of perfectly good honey it was.

He thought about making a flower crown, but couldn't bring himself to pull away from Bdubs, who had once again fallen asleep. The gentle snoring didn't bother him too much. _We were supposed to spend this day together…_

The warm wind carried the scent of the nearby flower field and shortening summer days, bringing about a spell of nostalgia. A yearning for the first few months of their relationship. Oh, they used to spend so much time together before, almost every day of the week. He knew that everything wasn't always supposed to be gentle kisses, strawberry bubblegum and soft, lighthearted laughter, but this had been going on for years, and it worried him.

But schedules and times change, lives get busy. He loved the man, for sure, but felt like they barely saw each other anymore. Both of them lead very hectic lives, he couldn't deny that. Even at that very moment, tasks were flooding over the pages of the notebook he jotted them down in —and always promptly forgot about. He couldn't quite remember where he'd put it. _That's a problem for tomorrow._

But… the both of them needed a break, a vacation. Bdubs, sleeping next to him, was working himself to death, always pushing himself to the breaking point. To the border of sleep deprivation. No matter how he begged for the man to just sleep, it never happened until Bdubs fell asleep standing up, and was only barely caught before hitting the ground. Sometimes even then he'd insist that he wasn't tired.

He really wanted to nudge Bdubs awake, but was unable to do so. _He deserves to sleep, though._ It would've been rather selfish of him to wake the exhausted man, just to spend some time. _But… he's never here, he's never present._

Somehow, Bdubs sensed his gaze and lazily opened his beautiful eyes. Normally he'd compare the brown of those eyes to coffee or chocolate, but now they were closer to the bare patches of the forest floor, free of grass and ferns.

Bdubs wrapped his arms around Keralis, and buried his face into the other's chest, “...I love you, so much…”

The words were so… pure. Genuine. Exactly what he needed to hear.

He tousled Bdubs' hair, “I love you, too.”

“...good,” Bdubs chuckled, and tightened his hug. “You're pretty soft, sweetface.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah. It's perfect.”


End file.
